A broken heart
by kittenfreak9
Summary: Bridgette catches Geoff cheating on her with someone totally unexpected. Through it all, she meets someone who she never thought she'd be friends with. But when things seem to get better, they take a turn for the worst. Geoff comes running back to her, and Alejandro seems to be trying to flirt... AGAIN! Will Noah stick by her in her time of need, or will he ditch her?
1. Chapter 1 Bullied

**Main pairing: **

**NoahxBridgettexGeoff **

**Side pairings: CodyxSierra EzekielxIzzy TylerxLindsay TrentxOC DumcanxCourtney GeoffxGwen and JustinxHeather (last 2 appear much later). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the OC) or Total Drama itself! Rated T for: violence, pregnancy and attempts of suicide. **

* * *

_Bridgette's P.O.V._

Noah Gibson was someone who got bullied a lot in school. He was smart and got straight A's, which others were jelous of. But that wasn't the biggest reason. The reason was because of my relationship with Geoff Johnson. In Total Drama World Tour, we were in the Yukon trying to keep warm. Noah saw how cold I was, so he kept me warm by wrapping his arms around me. But I rudely pushed him away explaining how I had a boyfriend. Yeah, some boyfriend. Here he was harassing the same guy day after day. I wanted to stand up to him, but I had the fear of getting dumped. No one has ever loved me this way before. Yet, here he was again, only this time, he had the help of Duncan Smith (a.k.a., the school criminal).

"You better not lay another finger on my girlfriend! You hear me," yelled Geoff.

"Oh, so you'd rather have her die of hypothermia," asked Noah in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Listen here you nerd," shouted Duncan, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "Maybe this will keep you from stealing other people's girlfriends!"

Duncan punched him in the eye, causing him to fall backwards, and walked away with Geoff laughing. I rushed over to see of he was ok.

"Are you alright," I asked frantically, trying to catch my breath.

"Why should you care? You have a boyfriend," Noah answered harshly.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened in the Yukon." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"It's fine really." I offered my hand to help him up as he struggled to his feet. When he got up, I noticed his left eye was swollen and bruised.

"Do you want me to walk you to the nurse's office," I offered.

"That's ok, I can walk there myself." He headed to the office as I turned around to go to my next class. Whatever happened, I hoped Geoff didn't find out.

* * *

**AN: So that's chapter 1 of my first story! Also, I'm doing this on my iPod, so I might make typos. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 A typical day for me

**AN: I just want to say thanks for the reviews. I honestly thought I wouldn't get any this early.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except for the OC) or total drama itself.**

* * *

_ Chapter 2: a typical day for me Noah's P.O.V._

I emerged from the office still in shock of what just happened. Oh not because of what Duncan did. That happened just about every day. I was confused about how Bridgette was kind to me, like she was unaware that her own boyfriend had a part in this. I mean I hate to admit it, but I liked Bridgette a lot. I tried denying it in every way possible. I even told myself day by day that she had a boyfriend. Boyfriend. Ugh, I hated that word.

* * *

I took a seat in the back of the class next to my friends Owen Williams and Izzy Miller. I noticed there was an empty desk next to Izzy.

"Do we have a new student or something," I asked curiously.

"I don't know. Whoa what happened to your eye," exclaimed Owen, noticing that I was pressing ice against it.

"Well-" I began, but I was soon interrupted by Izzy who jumped in front of my face.

"What is wrong with you," I screamed slamming both hands on my desk.

"Cool it's purple," shouted Izzy as she did cartwheels around the room. I honestly didn't know how Owen ever dated that psycho!

"You were saying," said Owen, trying to continue our conversation.

I sighed. "Oh nothing."

"Ok class listen up," shouted Mrs. Hatchet. I was lucky enough to get Chef's sister for my history teacher. "We have a new student! His name is Ezekiel." I looked unto see the same prairie boy I met two years ago.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself," Mrs. Hatchet said blandly. I was hoping he wouldn't tell the whole zombie story about him stealing Heather's prize money last year.

"Well, I was homeschooled until now eh," he uttered nervously. I could hear people snickering. I folded my arms while Owen just rolled his eyes.

"How dare you say that! If you can't be nice, you can just get the-" Owen shushed her before she could say anything else, but it was too late. The whole class was staring at her.

"What? I just went ballistic for no reason," **[1]** she added with an insane laugh.

"Again," I added.

"Thanks," Ezekiel said shyly, "Izzy is it?"

"Yeah," said Izzy. They carried on a conversation while Owen elbowed me in the ribcage.

"You'll get your chance," he said smiling. I was about to question him when I realized he was talking about Bridgette.

"Oh yeah, and I kind of have to fart," he added. Izzy immediately gassped.

"Owen, don't you remember the last time that happened?"

"No."

"You made me pass out last time," said my other friend Cody Anderson.

"You're so cute when you're passed out," said his stalker girlfriend Sierra Baker. Well, Owen farted and everyone evacuated the room. This was pretty much how a normal class went after lunch for me, minus the whole new student scenario. Not to mention I had one thing on my mind every day: Bridgette.

* * *

**[1]: Reference to Total Drama Action **

**AN: I decided to add humor to this chapter because there will be heavier stuff yet to come. Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Project

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except for the OC). **

**A.N.: This chapter is in 3rd person (ironically, in the 3rd chapter)**

* * *

The bell rang for the last class of the day.

"Bye Bridge. See you after class," said Geoff. They had planned to go on a date after school. They kissed quickly before they headed their separate ways.

* * *

"Today, we will be working on experiments for the science fair," explained Ms. Clark the science teacher, "Normally I would pick your partners, but since this is a project I want you to enjoy, I will let you choose. However, if I find out you haven't made any progress, you're on your own."

Bridgette scanned the room to see who was available. Her friends LeShawna and Gwen already teamed up , as did Katie and Sadie and Izzy and Ezekiel, and she didn't want to partner with Alejandro Burromeurto. That left... Noah.

"Hey Noah, wanna be partners," asked Bridgette shyly. Noah turned around slightly astonished.

"Sure, I guess."

"Your projects are due next week," announced Ms. Clark.

"Maybe we should work on our project today. Would you like to come to my house after school," asked Noah.

"I've already made arrangements with Geoff, but I'm sure he won't mind," said Bridgette, "Can I have your address?" Noah handed her a piece of paper with his address on it.

* * *

After school, Geoff was waiting to take Bridgette to Olive Garden (her favorite restaurant).

"Geoff, I forgot, I had plans with a friend."

"That's ok. Are we still going to dinner tonight?"

"Oh yeah. Just pick me up at this address at six," Bridgette said, handing Geoff Noah's address.

* * *

At Noah's house, Bridgette and Noah were searching for science experiments.

"How about this one," asked Noah, pointing to one he found online.

"Yeah that looks like a good one," exclaimed Bridgette.

"I think we should take a break," said Noah, closing his laptop, "So tell me about yourself Bridgette. Where have you always wanted to go?" Bridgette pondered a bit before answering.

"Sea world. I've never been there, but it sounds incredible! What song makes you cry?" Noah felt a bit embarrassed after hearing that. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she added.

"Ok," he began, "but I'd feel more comfortable if you went first."

"Alright then," she said taking a deep breath, " My Immortal by Evanescence. It reminds me of the time when my mom and dad got into a fight. My dad left for a few weeks. When my mom finally decided to make up with him, I got a text from him saying 'I love you Bridgette.' We later received a call saying he killed himself," Bridgette explained. A small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Ok well the song that makes me cry," Noah took a deep breath," is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. I had a friend in middle school named Jewel. She lived with her aunt who abused her. One day, she beat her so hard, that she died. Ever since then, I started writing poetry. People found out about it and started calling me emo."

"That's harsh," exclaimed Bridgette.

"I guess that's how I ended up being bullied in the first place," continued Noah, "Since then, I changed my view on everything. It's why I'm so pessimistic about everything."

"You know I can talk to Geoff about this if you want," said Bridgette.

"No," said Noah with a sigh, "I can handle it." There was a long awkward silence after that, but Bridgette didn't seem to mind; she liked sitting in silence with a friend, and Noah was pretty much her friend now. "Ok, I told you I write poetry," said Noah after about five minutes or so, "Got any talents besides surfing?"

"Well, there is one thing," said Bridgette. Before he knew it, Bridgette had grabbed Noah by the wrist and dragged him outside. She then, picked a grass blade, put it between her thumbs and blew, making a whistling sound.

"How did you do that," asked Noah looking rather impressed. She laid another grass blade against the side of his thumb, but before she could show him the next step, a white pickup truck pulled into the driveway.

"That's my ride," explained Bridgette, "I gotta go." Noah waved as Bridgette stepped into the passenger seat.

"We need to talk," said Geoff sternly, "Now!"

* * *

** AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry it's been a while. I had writers block, and when I finally got an idea, I was camping. Once again, sorry about that. However I will be working on 2 other chapters right away. Thanks for being patient. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Why?

**Disclaimer: I'm lazy :p read the disclaimer in chapter 1 **

**AN: so we left off with tension between Bridgette and Geoff. Will they break up? Will Geoff torture Noah? Find out here on Total... Drama... Lol jk I'm not Chris.**

* * *

_Geoff's P.O.V. (before he got to Noah's house)_

I was kind of glad we rescheduled our date because Courtney Lopez and I had to work on our own project. Besides, it's not like I have feelings for her, and I know Bridgette wouldn't cheat on me. But when I pulled up on the driveway, I couldn't believe my eyes! I couldn't tell what they were doing, but Bridgette and Noah were leaning in close, and it looked like they were holding hands! Bridgette hoped into the passenger seat of my truck.

"We need to talk now," I demanded. Ok, so it probably wasn't the best approach, but I didn't wanna lose her.

"We were working on our experiment," said Bridgette. I definitely wasn't buying that.

"Then why were you holding hands," I asked.

"I was just teaching him how to whistle through a grass blade."

"Honest?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Although this was supposed to be a fun night, the whole meal was silent. I devoured my pizza while she slowly ate her salad, neither of us saying a word.

"Hey Geoff, I forgot to ask you, do you want to go camping with me this weekend?" Every year, Bridgette's family goes camping, but since her only family member was her mom, she got to invite a friend. Usually, I got to go, but I already had plans with Duncan and Dj. Plus, after what I saw today, I was thinking about breaking up with her.

"Sorry Bridge, but I've got plans with my buddies." Fortunately, she didn't seem to mind.

"That's ok," she said in her usual calm voice. I have to admit, if we do break up, I'll miss how understanding she was with everybody.

* * *

_Bridgette's P.O.V._

"Why don't you invite Noah," my mom asked me, after I told her Geoff couldn't come. My mom works with his mom, so she already knows him.

"I would, but Geoff thinks I cheated on him earlier."

"Well did you," my mom asked with curiosity.

"Well no." There and then, I spilled the whole story. After talking, and thinking about it, I decided to invite Noah. And I knew just where to find him.

* * *

_Noah's P.O.V._

I was at the library trying to find a few books. I found a few that were interesting, by what I really needed was a book on how to attract a girl. After browsing a couple of aisles, I spotted Trent with a girl with long, wavy black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Trent," I called put as quietly as possible. Trent started heading toward me.

"How have you been?"

"Good," I said. Trent was my only friend who was popular besides Bridgette, but of course, I just met her.

"This is my girlfriend Crystal. Crystal, this is Noah.

"Enchanted to meet you," **[1]** said the girl with the black hair, shaking my hand.

"Hey listen," I began before I could get sidetracked, "Do you have any tips on how to attract a girl?"

"Be yourself and don't go too far too fast," explained Trent, "I made that mistake with Gwen, and we didn't last long."

"Got it." I turned around and bumped into a girl with a blue hoodie. Literally! My books went flying everywhere!

"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, "Oh hey Noah!" Turns out, it was Bridgette.

"What are you doing here," I asked nervously.

"Actually, I was looking for you." I was astonished to hear that.

"What for?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go camping with me."

"Who's going?" I had to know if Geoff or Duncan was going.

"Just me and my mom." Now this was a great opportunity!

"Sure, why not?" "Great," she exclaimed,

"We'll pick you up at ten. Oh, and here's your books," she said, handing them to me. As I turned around, Crystal was smiling wide, and Trent gave me a thumbs up. This was going to be a great weekend!

* * *

**[1] reference to Enchanted by Taylor Swift**


	5. Chapter 5 Camping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and blah blah blah**

* * *

_Noah's P.O.V._

"Hey Bridgette! Hi Ms. Evergreen!" It was the day we left to go camping. I don't exactly like hiking or anything, but at least I was with Bridgette. Not to mention we got to sleep on air mattresses. We spent three hours in Bridgette's Honda. Sure it wasn't fancy, but it was all they could afford. Finally, after a long drive, we parked in the middle of the woods. We made it!

* * *

_Bridgette's P.O.V._

Our first full day at camp! I was loving the experience so far. My mom seemed to be enjoying it, and even Noah looked like he was having fun. I wanted to go exploring in the woods, but I preferred someone going with me.

"Wanna come explore the woods with me," I asked Noah. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Sure, why not?" I showed him a trail that I discovered years before.

"Don't get lost," my mom called out to us.

"We won't," I called back in reply.

* * *

We followed the trail for about twenty minutes.

"I hate to be a downer and all, but I think we're lost," said Noah with an uncertainty to his voice.

"Don't worry! I know where we're going." But the truth was, I wasn't sure either. Noah stepped onto a tree stump and pretended he was auditioning for a musical, singing way off key in a high pitched voice. It was so funny, I couldn't stop laughing! But what we didn't realize, is that Noah was about to step into midair and fall. The next thing I remember was a crash and a slight groan.

* * *

_Noah's P.O.V._

I had fallen off the stump. I had twisted my ankle, and my head landed on a sharp rock. I wiped my forehead to find out I was bleeding!

"Noah," I heard Bridgette screaming, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, just twisted my ankle, nothing too big," I said sarcastically. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She then put her arm around my shoulder and helped me walk. I started to feel like I was about to pass out from the impact of landing on the rock.

"You feeling ok," was the last thing I heard before my world went black.

* * *

When I awoke, my head felt stiff, but I also felt a heartbeat against it. I felt like I was moving. Had I gone mad? Bridgette was actually carrying me!

"You could've left me behind you know," I said, only making the situation worse for myself.

"I didn't want to," yelled Bridgette, due to panicking. She laid me down and propped my right ankle on a fallen log. "Stay here! I'll go get help!"

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. Bridgette ran off into the woods. But soon after, I heard a crash and a scream. Even though she told me to stay put, I crawled over to see if she was alright. When I finally reached her, she was lying on the ground face down crying.

* * *

_Bridgette's P.O.V._

Pain was shooting through my left wrist. I lifted my face from the dirt and saw Noah. At this point, I didn't care if he didn't stay put. I looked down at my wrist, and it _did not_ look right. I did, however, come up with a way to get us out of here.

"Do you remember how to whistle through a grass blade," I asked. Noah nodded, taking a thick grass blade and making a whistling sound. After a while, my mom came rushing into the woods.

"Oh you're ok," she shouted.

* * *

_ Noah's P.O.V._

I was staring at the ceiling in my hospital bed. My ankle was wrapped in a bandage and propped on a pillow, while I had three stitches in my forehead. Who knows what they were doing to Bridgette! We had to cancel the trip due to the catastrophe we just had. I just sunk my head into my pillow and closed my eyes.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the changing of P. every 5 seconds or so :P  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The Science Fair

**AN: SPOILER ALERT! Lots of tension arises in this chapter! Just saying...**

* * *

_Noah's P.O.V._

Bridgette and I sat in silence while eating Popsicles on her front porch. Ever since the camping trip, we've grown closer and hung out more often.

"Noah, you seem kind of quiet," said Bridgette, breaking the silence, "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just not used to the silence." One thing that I discovered was that we're used to different levels of noise. I guess that has a lot to do with the fact that I have nine siblings, while she's an only child with a single parent. I actually found that pretty fascinating.

"So how did your crystals turn out," she asked. Our project was to grow crystals. I kept mine in the refrigerator, and Bridgette kept hers in the freezer. I held up a jar that contained the crystals.

"Ooh pretty! Mine just turned into ice." Bridgette held up a jar full of ice. We both burst out laughing before the subject was changed again.

"How are things with Geoff," I asked her out of pure curiosity.

"I don't know what's up with him," she said. We finished our Popsicles in silence.

"Can I sign your cast," I asked.

Bridgette looked down at her wrist like she just noticed, "Sure why not?" I signed it with the sharpie she had been carrying around for days. Then, I tore a piece of paper out of a portable notebook I always had with me and wrote down my number.

"If you need to talk, you can just text me." I can't believe I actually gave her my number.

"Noah," said Bridgette giggling. I couldn't tell whether she was trying to flirt, or just trying to be funny. "Your tongue is purple," she said laughing. My Popsicle left a purple stain on my tongue! I couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

_ Bridgette's P.O.V._

As I was driving to school, I thought about the chaos that had been going on lately. I thought about the conversation I had with Noah. I actually thought about maybe giving him a call after school. But most of all, I was thinking about Geoff. I just hoped it wasn't too late to save our relationship. The science fair was set up and ready for judging. People actually seemed to like our experiment. When Ms. Clark stepped up to the podium, the conversations died down.

"It is time to announce the winners of our third annual science fair! In third place, we have Lindsay Brooks and Tyler Stewart," she announced. Ever since Total Drama World Tour, Lindsay has actually gotten a lot smarter.

"We did it Tyler," cried Lindsay as the stepped up to receive their certificates.

"In second place, we have Bridgette Evergreen and Noah Gibson!" We stepped up and received our certificates and shook Ms. Clark's hand."Well done," she said with a smile. "And first place is Courtney Lopez and Geoff Johnson!"

"Well what do you know, you're own boyfriend got first place," said Noah, looking rather satisfied. I felt so happy for him!

* * *

I looked for him everywhere in the school, until I found him in the art room. But the first thing I saw was Geoff making out with Courtney!

"Geoff," I cried. He suddenly became aware of my presence.

"It's not what you think, Bridge!"

"It's exactly what I think it is! And don't call me that, because we're through!" I ran into the parking lot and drove to the local park. I sat on a bench and cried for a while. Then, I pulled Noah's phone number out of my pocket. Maybe I would give this thing a try.

* * *

_ Noah's P.O.V._

I received a text after school saying: "Hey Noah, it's Bridgette. I was wondering if you could meet me at the park. It's kind of important." When I got to the park, I saw Bridgette sitting on a bench crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Bridgette couldn't stop crying; "I saw Geoff kissing Courtney." I never thought I'd say this, but I felt bad for her. She was nothing but nice to both Geoff and Courtney, and they just stabbed her in the back! Even after they've both been through the same thing! As she was ranting and crying, I came up with an idea that might just cheer her up.

* * *

"So what do you want me to do again," asked Owen.

"Throw a party for Bridgette," I said, "Just to show we care. We'll need invitations and pizza. Oh, and be sure to get a vegetarian pizza."

"So, are we inviting anyone else," questioned Owen.

"Izzy, Cody, Ezekiel and Sierra." It was a plan: we'd invite our friends to this party with one goal in mind: cheer up Bridgette.

"Can we play Truth or Dare and Seven Minutes in Heaven," asked Owen.

"Yeah, although I don't think she's ready for another boyfriend," I said.

"No not for Bridgette," he stated, "For Izzy and Zeke. Izzy's really into him you know."

"What am I, a matchmaker?"

"No, that's Katie and Sadie."


	7. Chapter 7 Truth, Dare, Or Electric Chair

_3rd person_

"So you decided to come," said Owen. Bridgette's looks have changed since she had dumped Geoff. While she still wore her favorite blue hoodie, she wore black sweat pants and grey sneakers. She also wore her hair down.

"She's probably still depressed, eh," whispered Ezekiel.

"You think," Noah retorted.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," shouted Izzy, as Sierra squealed in delight. The seven teens gathered in a circle to start the game.

"Cody," said Noah, starting the game, "truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"When did you start to like Sierra?"

"When she remembered my birthday."

"Aw," said Sierra and Izzy in unison.

"Izzy," Cody began, "truth or dare?"

"Ooh ooh! Dare! I pick dare," she shouted excitedly.

"I dare you to kiss Zeke." Ezekiel looked rather worried.

"But I never kissed anyone, eh." Izzy gave him a quick smooch, leaving him dumb founded. This went on for a while until it was Owen's turn to choose somebody.

"Bridgette, truth or dare?" Bridgette pondered a bit.

"Dare I guess."

"I dare you to go in the closet with Noah, because we're about to play Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Noah was anxious about this, especially since Bridgette just ended a relationship! But she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Ok I guess," she said shrugging, "As long as we don't have to go first." So, they started with Cody and Sierra, but all they did was make out for the whole seven minutes. Then, it was Ezekiel and Izzy's turn. No one knew what exactly happened, but Ezekiel looked like a deer in the headlights afterward. Then, it was Noah and Bridgette. They stepped inside as Owen closed the door.

"It's, um, dark in here," stated Bridgette. They carried on an awkward conversation.

"I just want you to know that I will always be there for you," said Noah.

"Thanks," said Bridgette, smiling for the first time. She kissed him on the cheek. Bridgette blushed while Noah just starred at the ground.

"Seven minutes are up," Owen called from outside, "Now who's ready for some pizza?"

"Oh, I don't eat meat. I'm a-" but she was cut off by Noah.

"We got a vegetarian pizza just for you."

"You guys are the best," cried Bridgette, "We should do this more often!" Sierra started her fangirl squealing, Izzy was jumping up and down, while Cody, Ezekiel and Noah just grinned.

"Mission accomplished," whispered Owen.

"I might just have a date for prom after all," said Noah, being as prom was in two weeks.

* * *

** AN: Ooh prom! Will Noah and Bridgette go together? Who's Geoff going with? Will Owen get a date? (hint: NO!) When will Alejandro learn that his last name really means dead donkey? (probably never) Answers will be revealed next chapter! (if I haven't revealed them already) Also, sorry this one is really short. Next one will be longer I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8 Prom

**WARNING: this chapter contains mature scenes. Although it's not very detailed, viewer discretion is advised. **

**Disclaimer: I know I've been forgetting to say this in the last few chapters, I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Bridgette's P.O.V._

Prom was nearing! I had my outfit planned out and everything, but I didn't have a date. I thought about the possibility of maybe going with Geoff. He and Courtney broke up because she would rather go with Duncan. There was Ezekiel, but he'd probably want to go with Izzy. Justin was going with his mirror (which I think is totally stupid!). I'd go with Owen, but I'd rather save myself from being trapped in a room full of fart. I saw Geoff approaching me, which was possibly a good sign. "Bridgette, I was wondering who you're going to prom with." "Nobody yet." "Oh. I was wondering if you would like to go with me.

"No! Not after the way you cheated on me and how you push everybody around! I'm sorry, but if were gonna go out again, this has to change!"

"Good luck finding a date!" Well there went the idea of going with Geoff. At almost that same exact moment, Alejandro approached me.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me."

"Oh," I said, blushing a bit. Although I lost every bit of interest in him, I still found him good looking. "I don't think I can," I said, trying to refuse.

"Perhaps this will change your mind." He took my hand and brought me to the janitor's closet. He started taking off all his clothes!

"What are you doing," I shouted. He didn't say a word as he fell on top of me and took off my hoodie, revealing my white tank top. I tried pushing him away, but he was too strong. He took off my shirt and started unbuttoning my capris. He then, unhooked my bra and threw it in the corner. He finally went for my underwear and slid it off. He started kissing me, but before he could go any farther, the bell rang.

"I don't want you to be late for class," said Alejandro, putting his clothes back on quickly. I was relieved when he said that!

* * *

Most of my classes, I managed to avoid Alejandro. Although we both have science class together, all he did was wink at me. I saw Noah from across the room. Of course! Why didn't I think to go with him? Then again, he didnt seem like the prom type. And last I checked, he still had to wear the brace from when he sprained his ankle. But when I saw him approach me, he was walking just fine! Maybe he was able to dance after all.

"Going to prom," he asked me.

"Yeah but I don't have a date yet."

"I was wondering if we could go together. You know as friends." I don't know what kept me from jumping up and down, but I was excited.

"I'd love to go," I said happily. This brought me back to the time when we spent our time in the closet two days ago when I couldn't even smile. I also remember giving him a kiss on the cheek. I was thinking of giving him another one. Maybe on the lips this time.

* * *

_Noah's P.O.V._

It was prom night! I was driving to Bridgette's house with hopes in mind. I was thinking about maybe asking her out. I had a corsage in her favorite color, aqua blue. When she answered the door, my eyes were on her dress. It reached down to her ankles, and it had ruffles on top, and she wore her hair in a bun. She looked amazing!

"This is for you," I said, handing her the corsage. She gasped as she lifted it out of the box.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed, hugging me.

* * *

When we got to the school, we saw our friends waiting there for us. Bridgette was chatting away with Izzy and Sierra. Owen leaned in toward me.

"So when are you gonna ask her out," he asked.

"Soon," I told him. A slow dance song came on. I took Bridgette's hand. "Would you like to dance." She smiled wide.

"Gladly." Turns out, she wasn't so bad. She did step on my toes a few times, but eventually, she got the hang of it. It felt like we were the only people in the room at one point. Just me and her.

* * *

As I was driving her home, we sat in silence. But unlike other times, it wasn't so awkward. I finally pulled up on her driveway.

"Thanks for taking me," she said, "I had a great time." She got out of the car and walked into her house.

* * *

_ Bridgette's P.O.V._

As I opened the door to my bedroom, I heard the front door open. I had forgotten to lock the door!

"Mom," I called out, but there was no response. Maybe she was just tired since she had to work late tonight. I heard my bedroom door open and saw Alejandro!

"How did you find me," I shouted.

"Oh, just followed Noah's car," he said. He cornered me into a wall after taking off his clothes, and followed the same routine he did last week. He grabbed my hand and lead me toward my bed. He started kissing me until he was able to toss me onto my bed. Since there were no distractions, he actually went all the way this time! Whenever I tried screaming, he would kiss me to muffle the sound. He finally let me go, got dressed and left. I changed into my pj's, sunk my head in my pillow and cried. I felt dirty and used.


	9. Chapter 9 Pregnant

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and blah blah blah. _ AN: Alejandro is EVIL! Lol.**

* * *

_Bridgette's P.O.V._

What a week! After what happened after prom, I called the cops. Alejandro was arrested, but it's not on the news or anything. I received a text from Gwen saying she liked Geoff! Was this the same Geoff that used to be my boyfriend? But who knows? Maybe they were meant for each other. But what's been bothering me the most, is that I've been feeling sick to my stomach everyday. I've noticed that I've gained a little weight too. I thought of the possibility of being pregnant. After all, I just lost my virginity!

* * *

I went to school feeling like I was going to puke! I could hardly pay attention, I was feeling so nauseous! At lunch time, Owen actually had to eat my food!

"Feeling ok Bridgey," asked Noah. That was my new nickname for me ever since I started hanging out with Noah and his friends. Before I could say anything, I rushed to the bathroom, Noah right on my heels. He didn't seem to mind that he had followed me into the girls bathroom. We ran into a stall. I threw up while Noah held back the strands of hair that let loose from my ponytail. As we emerged from the stall, we saw Katie, Sadie and Izzy staring at us.

"Omg Sadie! There's a guy in the girls bathroom," said Katie.

"I know right," exclaimed Sadie.

"Silly Noah! What are you doing here," asked Izzy.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered.

"Good idea," he replied. He basically had to wrap his arm around my waist while I clung to his shoulder. I was excused to leave early so I could go home and rest.

My mom looked concerned when she saw me walk through the door.

"Everything ok honey?" I spilled the whole story about how Alejandro raped me and how I thought I was pregnant. I cried until I passed out.

* * *

I gasped as I looked at the pregnancy test. That little pink plus sign was so unholy! **[1]** Just the sight of it made me want to puke again. And how was I going to tell my friends? Especially Noah, who could possibly be my new boyfriend (and he isn't even the father)!

"Bridgette, there's someone here to see you," my mom called. No! Not now! Not when I'm in this state! I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said quietly. The door opened slowly as Noah quietly entered.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

"About that," I started, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it," he asked. I could feel the tears streaming down my face once more, so I handed him the test. At first, his eyes widened in shock, and then his face fell downcast.

"Well, I just came to drop off your homework," he said quickly as he rushed out the door before I could even say goodbye.

* * *

_ Noah's P.O.V._

I opened the silverware drawer and pulled out my dad's butcher knife. I had no doubt that Bridgette still loved Geoff. I drove to the park where we used to hang out about every weekend. At least I would die at the place she first cried on my shoulder. Why did it have to end like this? How could she still love Geoff after what he did to her, and after what he did to me? I rolled up my sleeve and pulled out the knife. So this was how my life was going to end: finding out the girl I loved was pregnant with someone eldest baby. I made an attempt to cut myself, when I heard a familiar voice screaming.

"STOP!"

* * *

**[1] reference to Juno AN: Oh Noah, if only you knew what really happened. :( Sorry for the long wait. Also, this chapter is supposed to be short.**


End file.
